E. Honda
Edmond Honda (エドモンド本田, Edomondo Honda), more commonly known as E. Honda, is a video game character created by Capcom for the Street Fighter series of fighting games. Introduced in Street Fighter II as part of the starting lineup, he has appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and the Capcom vs. SNK series, as well as several cameos and mentions. His shikona for sumo is mentioned as "Fujinyoma", and he has attained the sumo rank of "Ozeki".[2] He has black hair in a chonmage and wears only a blue yukata. His face is painted in the kumadori style of makeup used in kabuki. Honda's signature move is the "Hyaku Retsu Harite" (lit., "Hundred Violent Sumo Hands"; commonly referred to as the Hundred Hand Slap, or (incorrectly) the thousand hand slap) Story Edit Street Fighter II Edit Honda in initial designs for the game was dubbed simply "Sumo", and stated that he would be a character recognizable by Americans and popular in Japan. In his back story, E. Honda is mentioned to have began his training as a child, singularly focused on becoming the greatest sumo wrestler of all time. He would eventually achieve the highly-revered titled of "Ōzeki" (in the English localization, he was incorrectly stated as having achieved the title Yokozuna, though his recent appearance states that he's generally considered good enough for that title). E. Honda became upset that the rest of the world did not view sumo wrestling with the reverence of the Japanese. He entered into the second World Warrior tournament intent on showing everyone that sumo wrestlers rank among the greatest fighters in the world. Beyond this, he yearns also to improve and prove his own strength, as well as earn the title of Yokuzuna. His involvement with the second tournament is also part of him investigating the Shadaloo organization in response to sumo wrestlers taking biochemical drugs, and learning of their involvement after capturing some of the dealers. His face painting and dual-nationality name assisted him to an extent with remaining covert during this. This aspect of his character was conceived well before Street Fighter Alpha 3 and his storyline there. After the tournament and the fall of Shadaloo, Honda returned to Japan where he continued engaging in sumo wrestling and continuing to run his bath house and training his disciples. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Edit Honda appears here as more of a cameo, but a significant one to Sodom's storyline and a bit to his own in the next game. Sodom, obsessed with both Japanese culture and trying to revive Mad Gear, attempts to recruit sumo wrestlers, citing them as strong warriors. To achieve this he enters a sumo wrestling competition and faces Fujinyoma, who is revealed to be Edmond Honda. Agreeing to join Mad Gear if Sodom wins, Honda gives the match a go and defeats Sodom, though is impressed by his effort nevertheless according to their dialogue in Alpha 3. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Edit His storyline in this game serves more of a prologue to his appearance in Street Fighter II, with him traveling the world looking for strong opponents and to show the strength of sumo wrestling. It's here he meets Ryu and has a sparring match with him, and tells Sakura later on where she can find him. About this time he fights Sodom again in a friendly match as well. His wanderings lead him to Shadaloo's base where he meets Zangief, and while the actual extent of which is unknown the two are confirmed to have worked together to help destroy the base. In the aftermath he took in a few of Bison's Dolls to give them somewhere to stay until they could regain their memories (which ones in particular is never exactly certain due to Capcom reusing sprites in his ending for the girls). Capcom vs. SNK series Edit His appearance here is token at best, continuing his Street Fighter II storyline of proving to the world the strength of sumo. Given that it mentions his disciples in his ending, placing this version of him closer to his SF2 counterpart. Super Street Fighter IV Edit Honda is not back in Japan for long; he soon joins another international fighting tournament. However his goals have apparently not changed much at all, as he is once again fighting to prove the strength of sumo to the world. During the tournament, he meets up with his old friend Hakan, but loses his match against him. He also encounters El Fuerte, and helps the aspiring chef by telling him about Japanese food. After the tournament he exclaims "Look out Olympics, here I come!". However, while on a plane, he comes to the conclusion that in order to get sumo into the Olympics, he will have to join the IOC himself.[3][4] Fighting Style and Technique Edit Honda's fighting style, as already mentioned above, is based on sumo wrestling. In his first appearance in the original Street Fighter II, he has two special attacks, the Hundred Hand Slap and the "Super Zutsuki" (commonly referred to as the Flying Headbutt). In Hyper Fighting, Honda gains a third special attack, the Flying Headbutt, as well as the ability to move while performing his Hundred Hand Slap. In Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Honda's super combo is the Super Killer Head Ram (also known as the Oni-Mu-Sou), a powered-up version of his Flying Headbutt. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Honda gains two additional super combos, the Fuji Drop, and the Orochi Crush. In Street Fighter IV, he gains a new "Ultra Combo" called the Ultimate Killer Head Ram, in which he does a Sumo Headbutt with so much force that he pushes the enemy to the other end of the stage. After the enemy is cornered at the other end of the stage, Honda uses his Hundred Hand Slap many times until he does one final slap against the end of the stage. Like other Ultra Combos, the move is very powerful. Alternate Versions Edit Live-Action Film Edit In the 1994 motion picture based on the Street Fighter franchise, the role of Honda is played by Peter "Navy" Tuiasosopo. In the movie, Honda is portrayed as a close associate of Chun Li, serving as her news crew technician and aiding her on her quest to avenge her father's death alongside Balrog. Like Balrog, he has a personal grudge against Shadaloo, who ruined his reputation as a sumo (though no details on how are given). In the film's climax he battles Zangief, smashing through Bison's base. Unlike the games where Honda is Japanese, he appears to be a Hawaiian. His personality is rather laid back compared to his video game counterpart, and is shown to have a near immunity to pain when one of Bison's goons attempts to torture him, something he attributes to his discipline in sumo when Balrog asks about it. He does seem to enjoy fighting when he gets a chance to with Zangief, despite the degree of damage that it causes. This version of Honda appeared in both the arcade and console games based off the film. In his arcade ending it states that he returned to the world of professional sumo and regained the title of yokuzuna. The console game took this and expanded upon it, stating that he and Zangief had formed a friendship and had practice matches with Honda only having one win over Zangief. The outcomes of said matches however seem to be just as calamitous as their original bout, resulting in the destruction of five sumo dojos. Animated Movie Edit Honda appears as one of the more prominent characters to appear in the second half of the anime, unlike a majority of the characters that were not heavily involved in the backstory of the game. He is voiced by Daisuke Gōri in the Japanese version, and Richard Epcar in the english dub. His personality is relatively unchanged from that in the games, however his goal is shown to be to fight for cash compared to his in-game goal of proving the strength of sumo to the world. Several aspects of his character appearance here saw usage in the Street Fighter Alpha series much like many other characters, but moreso in the Capcom vs. SNK games, where outright nods (such as his run animation being a direct copy of his attempt to charge into Bison) were included in the game. He's first seen wrestling with Dhalsim in Calcutta to win prize money. Dhalsim manages to slip away from his grip however, and attempts to mentally subdue Honda. Ryu's presence however distracts Dhalsim enough for Honda to regain control of the match and win due to forfeit. Honda catches up with Ryu, recognizing he helped him win and the fact Ryu is a fellow Japanese fighter, giving him half the prize money as well as a place to stay for a while. Guile and Bison find Ryu eventually however. While Ryu tries to deal with a brainwashed Ken, Honda charges forward to take on Bison, only for Bison to teleport out of his path and Ken to send him stumbling forward, straight into Balrog. He and Balrog end up fighting, eventually with both of them falling off a nearby cliff. However Honda seems to recover quickly enough, seen lugging both the unconscious Balrog and Guile back just as Ryu and Ken defeat Bison.